User blog:MrGenial11/The Last Mission Full Synopsis
全ハンターに告ぐ 血塗られたハンター協会の過去闇に葬られた真実を知る覚悟はあるか? 封印された闇にが解き放たれ それは終焉の始まり。。。 I am calling all hunters. Do you have the courage to know about the bloody past and the hidden secrets about the Hunter's association? The dark side that has been sealed by The Hunters association is now free. The requiem of despair begins now. It's the beginning of the end. かつて、ハンター協会には強大な力を持つハンターたちが存在した、 彼らは光と闇に引き裂かれ、それぞれが選ぶ道へと進んだ そして今、全てのハンターを抹殺する為に闇が動き出す 猛攻により、傷つき倒れるキルア、死に瀕するクラピカ。。。 ハンターたちを追い詰める闇の真の目的とは? そして、明らかになるネテロとハンター協会の罪深き真実 全てを知ったゴンは、傷ついた仲間を助ける為の力を求め禁断の闇世界へ足を踏み入れしまうのか。。。!? There once were very powerful hunters, they were strongest hunters in the association. These hunters were split into two groupes and took two different paths, The dark side and the light side The "dark" side begins moving in order to massacre all Hunters. After a brutal attack from the dark side hunters, Killua is injured and Kurapika is near death. What is the real goal behind attacking all the hunters? Now that the crimes of Netero & the association are announced publicly. What will Gon do to save his friends? Will he take the dark side's path to find the necessary strength? 浮かび上がるハンター協会の闇の歴史―そして、ネテロの隠された過去ハンターVSハンター死闘が今、始まる！！！ ゴンとキルア、クラピカ、レオリオは、 戦いの祭典バトルオリンピアが開催される天空闘技場を訪れていた。 多くのハンター、票人達が詰め掛ける会場を、武装集団が襲撃！ 票人警護のSPたちを次々と倒す男の正体は、 数十年前に葬られたはずの影！！ 影の目的は、ネテロに葬れた仲間たちの復習、 そして影を切り捨てたハンター教会への復習だった。。。 全てのハンターに死を！宣戦布告をしたのは、 かつてネテロと共にハンター協会を払えていた、影の隊長ジェド。 ジェドは、怨能力でネテロを拘束。 天空闘技場は影によって完全封鎖された。 ハンター協会の闇が、本作で明らかになる！！ The dark story behind the hunter association & Netero is now revealed, Hunters vs Hunters, the ultimate battle starts now !!! Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio come to see the opening ceremony of the Battle Olympia at the top of the Heavens Arena. An armed group attacks all the people there, in which the majority consists of Pro Hunters and important people. The man who knocks down the security guards reveals his true identity. He's the dark side hunter of the case that should've been supressed 10 years ago. The goal of this man and his comrades is to take revenge from Netero and get rid of the Hunters association. He declares war to all hunters ! He will make Netero & the association pay for their sins, he's the dark side leader Jed. With his special ability "On (hatered/anger)" Jed restrains Netero's movements. The Heavens Arena is completely under the control of Jed and his group. Can Gon defeat the user of "On"? 影 数十年前まで存在していた、ハンター協会の裏組織。 率いていたのはジェドで、ハンター協会からの裏ミッション を行っていた。しかし、ある事件がきっかけで、ハンター 協会に裏切られ、“清凛隊”に抹殺された。 10 years ago, Jed was part of the secret hunters (?). One day, he was in a secret mission and had an accident which lead him to be betrayed by the association, The Seirin group takes care of him afterward. Netero was the leader of the Seirin group at that time The 10 Hunter Rules ハンター十ヶ条 ハンター協会が定めた、全てのハンターが守るべき使命とルールを記した十ヶ条。其乃四「ハンターたる者同胞のハンターを標的にしてはいけない」という条文が、本作のキーワードとなる The rules established by the hunters association and must be respected and applied by every hunter no matter his/her rank. "On" 怒 念能力の対極にあり、怒りや憎悪を源とする力。念よりも強大な力を得ることができるが、とても厳しい“制約と誓約”を結ばなければいけないため、命を落とす者が後を絶たなかった。はるか昔に封印された禁断の能力。 Is the extreme opposite of Nen, based of hatred, is a lot more powerful than Nen but there are strict conditions and restrictions to be able to use it It can only be obtained with a strong sense of revenge, and once that revenge is accomplished the user cannot escape death. It's a power that has been sealed in the past. Seirin Group 清凜隊 かつて、ネテロが率いていた、伝説のハンター集団。 その昔、八面六臂の活躍を遂げていた。 Once lead by Netero, is a legendary hunters group These hunters were skilled in various fields and have a lot of accomplishments. ---- Kurapika coming to the Heavens arena? lel. The final scene in the trailer where Gon is surrounded with black aura, that's apparently not the transformation we know, it's related to this "ON" thing. Sources: http://www.hxh-movie.jp/story/index.html http://forums.mangas-fr.com/index.php/topic,43395.30.html Category:Blog posts